Psuedo Angel
by LadyTaysia
Summary: Naomi Ann Hawkin joined the newly reformed military in search of her past. She can't remember much except in spurts. Making friends and enemies alike all in hopes of getting revenge and justice. Secrets within Secrets...


Loved, I was loved once. All those happier days, the sun around us as we could hold each other for hours. Even as the moon crested the hill, each others presence we seemed to hold.

Betrayed as we lie in your bed, my head so gently on your chest. That sweet serene moment shattered so suddenly. I told you I loved you and you told me you were leaving, 'a higher calling.'

Murdered and all I wanted was to protect you. I hated the way you looked at me; frozen in time I felt all the pain. It was as if I was murdered by your own hand.

A light found me and breathed new life into me. My memories faded in that warmth, but in return a horrible mark forever on my flesh. But I concealed it well and no one will know just me, you and the wind.

Revenge gripped me tight in its cold unforgiving hands. With new eye's I saw the world and for possibly the very first time I saw you for whom you really are. It was in that darkness my dear that I learned the lessons of life and the purpose of mine.

Only from complete darkness can a truly pure angel emerge…

The winds of revolutions and changes had swept through and filled the halls of the military. Although much change had taken place to protect and to serve was still the main driving purpose. After the tragic end of the homunculus a new standard was set in by the new fuehrer Mustang and very little lenience would be shown to those who make them or are one.

A new more refined military had formed from the rubble and ashes of the old. Only the best of the best were allowed to train in that building, learn what was taught and each who attended where at the top of their game but also the best in their fields. Each had a different past, a different purpose but they all had one thing in common, a power so immense that it was once feared and exiled. Now that "gift" was refined and purged of evil for the most part and very few practiced it for the aspects of evil.

"The world has changed in a radical way."

"You don't need to remind me of that Fuehrer it's just that I let my curiosity get the better of me… again."

"Colonel I need not remind you that that is all classified information and I don't need to see you in my office again for this offence unless you want to be on suspension…permanently."

"I mean no disrespect Fuehrer but I simply let my curiosity get the better of me. I promise that it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. You are dismissed Colonel Floz."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She tipped her head down to conceal a smirk that had been creeping onto her mouth. Pushing the door slowly open to not hurt the young man in the red coat that was listening closely behind.

"So, so?" Immediately after closing the door he whispered at her.

"It's okay Al. It's just like I told you, Mustang would never find out that you were helping me." She grabbed him by the neck. "And besides would I ever let my favorite red coat get in trouble." She rubbed her fist up and down his hair.

"Alright, alright I get it but Naomi you still haven't told me why you tried to get into those files." He broke free from her grip.

"Well I wasn't part of the military at the time but I still want to know what happened." Softly her voice flowed and echoed. Al looked at her, her face towards the ceiling as if looking at an entity that wasn't there. "Someone very close to me supposedly died but I know that they are still alive… I can feel them, I'm sure I can."

"What was there name? I knew many of the officials and there is a good chance that I…"

She darted out in front with her watched pulled from her blue and gold skirt. "Sorry Al but I am late to a meeting we will have to talk later, okay?" Her braids smacked against her back as she took off down the hall.

Out of breathe she regained what she could of her composure and walked casually into the meeting hall. "Major Hawkeye I…" Without even looking around she spoke as she opened the door. To the front of her was Riza in the middle of giving a speech. "Sorry…"

"Please Colonel take your seat." Riza gestured with her hand towards the only vacant seat. Everyone watched Naomi as she sat down. There on the screen was an aerial picture of Lenore was it was before.

She rested on head on hand and settled in for a long speech. Before long she noticed a faint singing coming from the walls. Her eye's darted to see if anyone else had noticed it but not one seemed to have even heard it. She tried to concentrate on the presentation but the singing grew louder. "I don't know," Now the words were audible but no one was bothered all just kept up with what Riza was talking about. "What words I can say…" It was so familiar, the song, but where was it coming from? "My memories fade as I talk to you." A cold chill shocked her body as a bright brilliant light engulfed her. The warmth comforted her and slipped her into the unconscious.

Cold steel on her back woke her up. She was in a room tied down to a table; the room just four walls covered in slime and a bright light glaring down at her.

"Who are you?" A voice of unknown origin spoke to her.

"I… I don't know." The light cut off and she realized she was naked and there was a strong pain on her back.

"Your name my dear is Naomi Tatiana Floz." Her awareness shifted to her leg as she felt a hand run up her thigh. "My, my hardly an imperfection."

Her mind cut off like an old movie and the scene, the memory faded to black.

"I don't even want to move from this spot, I don't want time to progress any further." She saw herself in _his_ arms as the sun peeked over the mountains. The morning breeze cold but inviting took her to this place in her mind. She laughed and her softly became one with the wind and trailed about them.

"I love you." Those words resonated in her mind.

"I love you too." His voice was protective and warm but yet all she could do was laugh and pull closer to him. But that feeling of warmth and happiness faded as voices rang from the mountains, calling her name, calling her back to the present

"Colonel…" From the hills the voices rang. "Colonel." It was like a count down in her mind as she felt herself being pulled back into reality.

Three, she felt her body again. Two, a sense of consciousness came about her. One, her eye's opened to everyone about her in the infirmary.

"Step aside, step aside doctor coming through." A tall man with a lighter hair pushed his way through the crowd. "Alright miss now open up wide."

"Do I know…" As she spoke he put a small plastic thermometer in her mouth.

"Alright people nothing to see here, Colonel…" He opened a chart and looked down at it. "Aw, Ms. Floz. Colonel Floz will be just fine if you give her some air. So everyone get out." Everyone turned and left as he pulled the plastic from her mouth. "Your temperature seems normal but."

"Excuse me sir but do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh, well I am the residential doctor on this facility. I walk these halls quiet often."

"That's not it, how long have you been in the military?"

"I would have to say eight, may be nine years."

"That means that you may have known the man that I was looking through the records for."

"Well what is his name?"

"I…" Sheepishly she turned. "I can't remember."

"Alright then sit up and cough." She sat up as he placed his hands on her upper spine. She lurched forward as he did.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" She fell back and the room seemed to spin.

"What's wrong is that a sensitive spot or something? Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"No…" She moaned. "I got a tattoo there and the pain never seems to go away. I can't even wash there without feeling a sting." Again she sat up and pulled the back of her shirt up. From the spine of her back were tattooed two angel wings in red ink. They looked to be covered in blood because they were only done in black. They were very intricate with designs on almost every feather.

"Oh my, I have never seen something this…" He scratched his head. "There are no words to describe it. This is truly a remarkable tattoo. Does it mean anything?"

"Yeah, before the military I lived with my father and he used to call me his angel. I never had much growing up and he used to say to me that only the most pure of angels can emerge from the darkest of places."

"That is romantic. So you got the tattoo in memory of your father."

"He died a horrible death. I guess it still hurts because I am eternally to feel his pain. He never wanted me to go into the military; it wasn't what he wanted for his baby girl. My mother died in child birth and I was all he had left, it was just me and him up until two years ago."

"Hmmm There is no medical reason for it to still hurt you. And you say that you got it done two years ago."

"Yes."

"Well if it really hurts you that much I won't touch it but it baffles me."

"Oh and back to my question, I can hardly remember what he looks like."

"Who?"

"The man from our conversation before, that's why I wanted to look in the files, to find a face and a name."

"Alright well nothing seems to be deathly wrong with you so get the hell out of here." A smile slide acrossed her face and she made her way out. "Hey if you remember anything just come back to me and I'll see how far my help can take you."

"Are you alright!" Al jumped at her as soon as she walked out of the door.

"My God Al, You should look into stalking as a profession." Acting wounded she leaned on him. "Other than that like attack you gave me the doctor says that I am fine."

"Then," he whined "Why are you leaning on me?"

"Because my dear friend, I am lazy." Naomi got off of his shoulder and began to walk down the hall.

"So what was it then?"

"I don't know but I do feel somewhat bad for interrupting that ever so fascinating meeting we were having." Sarcasm thickly coated her voice.

"Major Hawkeye." Al jumped as they turned the corner and there was Riza just about to the walk past them.

"Well Colonel I hope that you understand that just because you fainted once doesn't mean that we aren't going to go over it."

"Yes Major, sorry Major it's just…" As hard as she tried the right words couldn't find there way to her mouth. "I'm sorry…"

Riza made her way past them and two new recruits followed her like lost dogs.

"Yeah that was smooth."

"So what made you …" Concerned, Al looked over at her.

"I am not sure… no one seems to know for sure. Right before I ever just 'pass out' I hear like this song in my head and everything goes black." Again her mind wandered about only to be pulled back to reality by Al.

"Is it a song your mother used to sing you when you were a baby?"

"I wish…" Tenderly she patted his head. "My mother died in labor and I never really knew her. I mean I had my dad but… He could only do so much."

"Really? I am almost your opposite, I had my mom for while but I never knew my father. Then my mother died and my brother also disappeared so it was just me for a while." He looked down and saw Naomi's hands around his waist.

"You poor poor child! No one should be left alone… ever!" Her head rested on his shoulder, her breath little in his ear. "How could you survive? If I didn't have… well his name isn't important but I believe I would have gone mad!"

"No Naomi I am pretty sure you've gone mad anyway." In a desperate attempt to lighten the mood he added.

"No, Al! How about this, I will be your sister." She nodded and pulled on his jacket. "I will be the best older sister ever and you'll never be lonely again."

"Please there is no need…" Blood rushed to his cheeks creating a slight tint of red.

"Fine then for my sake, as an only child with no siblings, Al will you be my baby brother?" Her voice half kidding echoed, there was a renewed sense of happiness in those halls.

They approached Al's room and with a smile and a pat on his head Naomi took off. Although he didn't realize it he watched her until she pasted the courtyard and out of sight.

"What is she thinking? Does she not take what we are doing seriously?" In his bed he sat and thought. This was by far one of the more important things in his life and here Naomi was, so light hearted and playful. It was painful to think about, she had given her life to alchemy and to protect everyone and instead of being down and sad about it she tried to put a delightful spin on it. He had nothing left, all was taken away because of his gift but with everything gone, it still felt like it was there. "Maybe I do need a sister…" He laid his head back falling fast asleep.

On her way back to her the new dusk wrapped around her, each breath seemed to be colder. Still the some rays of the sun shown but with the fading light came the stars. They were still faint be rapidly appearing, it was as if this moment had happened before and she could predict all that was about to happen. An eerie calm was over the military that whole day, but it seemed so small to what she felt was coming.

She turned the corner and walked up the stairs that lead to her room. On her door was taped and envelope. "Damn it! What have I done now?" There was no name, or marking on the envelope. Carefully she opened it. With in it held a single piece of paper and on it was written 'Lior' in cursive writing. It was unlike anyone's handwriting she had seen, it was simple and elegant.

A shuffle came from inside her room as she grabbed for the handle. "What the hell…" She opened the door and looked around. Empty. For a moment she stood just looking into her room, incase something was to jump out at her, still nothing. Again she looked down at the note, "Lior" she whispered under her breath. "Maybe this wasn't meant for me but maybe for someone higher ranking? It may be for that mission Hawkeye was trying to debrief everyone on."

On her bed she lay looking at the ceiling, and there from the nothingness came that same annoying monotonous sound. "I don't want to…I don't…" She could hardly speak. "Please no…"

The morning air was light, crisp, refreshing. The mountain surrounding grabbed her and pulled her back into what she believed to be her past. Everything was so serene and peaceful; it came acrossed to her as hard to believe that this was the place that all her anger and hatred spawned from. But then again it wasn't the place that angered her it was him, but this was _their_ place and this place was once their home.


End file.
